random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Derp Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Derp Drop Distance is a title in the well known ''Kingdom Hearts series of video games. Nobody can remember when it was realeased, except for thirteen dudes who are all basically dead now after hearing a crappy inside joke about themselves. It is well known for the inclusion of crappy and horrible live action Disney Channel series, a first for the franchise.. Plot Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are listening to some boring crap Yen Sid has to say, until a generic portal opens up and sucks them all in. They get split into two groups; Sora, Donald, and Goofy; Riku and Mickey. Yen Sid is quickly found and is dead. Sora, Donald, and Goofy decide to take a look around. They're on a beach, but they don't know where. After exploring around a bit, they find a shack where an evil boy is mistreating an employee. After the boy leaves, the employee introduces himself as Jackson. He invites Sora and co. to come over to his house and try to help them find out what's going on. Upon entering the house, Sora, Donald, and Goofy see Miley put on her wig and transform into Hannah Montana, unknowing to her. After she realizes that others are present, she freaks out. Sora agrees to not tell anyone of her secret, and she invites him and his friends to a Hannah Montana concert. Halfway through the show, the Heartless attack. Sora and his friends protect Hannah while she sings, but a dark corridor opens up and a mysterious figure appears. Sora and his friends traverse through many more worlds, all based off of live action Disney Channel shows. After locking each one's keyhole, a special type of lady in each world, revealed to be called "DC Stars" who hold lots of power, get kidnapped. When locking the final keyhole, the team heads to the enemy's stronghold. At the base, Maleficent reveals herself. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight her, but halfway through the battle all the DC Stars start to sing a song hoping to cheer them on. Everyone immediately stops fighting and then Maleficent reveals that she planned on killing the DC Stars, as they are horrible people full of darkness, and that she was turning over a new leaf by doing this. Sora, Donald, and Goofy help her eliminate them, and everything is then settled as Maleficent runs off to do more good deeds. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run off on another adventure, to yet again find Riku and The King. 'The game '''ends with the trio happily jumping off a cliff, stopping to show them doing air poses, and then they fall to their ultimate death. Worlds *The Mysterious Tower *Pop Star Beach (Hannah Montana) *The Envisioned Land (That So Raven) *The Tipton Hotel (Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *The Whitehouse (Cory in the House) *The SS Tipton (Suite Life on Deck) *Shake it Up Studios (Shake it Up) *Dangers of Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place) Reception Critics originally hatd this game, giving it scores like 5/10s, but when IGN fought to the end of the game and saw the DC Stars die, they went as far as to call it the best game in the franchise. Other reviewers reviewed it again after seeing the ending for themselves, and they then loved it. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Phantom R